Shizune Chronicles: Training and Encounters
by The teenager trying to improve
Summary: Shizune asks Guy to train her. Meanwhile, Obito gets back from a mission and has to go meet her. What? Obito's team wants to meet her too? Takes place in the same universe and time period as Shizune Chronicles: Better


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Takes place in the same time and universe as Better.**

**Shizune is 12 and not Tsunade's student yet, but she is studying medical ninjustu at the Konoha hospital. **

* * *

Shizune was just walking out of the Konoha hospital.

Today she had a extremely light workload - all she had to do was heal some cuts and bruises off a toddler (they didn't have anything too bad at the hospital at the moment.) Right now, she was bouncing with energy. She was practically bouncing with excitement, too. Today, Guy said he was going to train her in taijutsu! Of course, he worked her hard - practically to the point of exhaustion, but she wanted to excel in taijustu.

After all, a medic's duty is the heal their fellow squad members; in order to do that you have to be able to defend yourself. So, she asked Guy to train her.

Shizune walked to training grounds.

"Shizune!"

"Ah, Guy!" Shizune said, running up to her green-spandex clad friend.

"Are you ready for some youthful training?!" He practically yelled, in her ear.

Shizune just chuckled and nodded.

The training session began.

* * *

Half an hour had passed. Shizune was already tired.

She didn't remember what had made her more tired during the session; maybe it was the 500 pushups or the 400 kicks-against-the-training-post. Either way, she was tired, but not at her limit.

"Alright! Let us do some youthful sparring!" Guy said, pumping his fist in the air.

Obviously, he was _not_ tired. In fact, it looked like he wasn't affected at all by the vigorous training.

"Yes!" Shizune said.

Soon they were in a sparring match.

Guy was quick, _extremely _quick. But, Shizune didn't train herself to the bone for nothing.

Their sparring session became a flurry of punches, kicks, blocks, and dodges.

Shizune couldn't seem to get a good hit on him. Then again, Guy couldn't seem to hit _her,_ either.

Soon both of them were out of breath, panting.

"That... was... good... Shizune!" Guy said, between breaths.

"Th-thanks," Shizune said, breathing hard as well.

It took them a moment to get their breath back.

"Shall we go again, Shizune?"

Shizune beamed before replying, "Yes!"

* * *

Minato was glad to be home.

Him and his team were just on a mission in the Land of Tea. It was only for a couple of days. Still, it felt good to be home.

He was sure that Kakashi, Obito, and Rin felt the same way.

"So, do you guys want to get anything to eat? Consider it a reward, for a job well done," Minato said, smiling.

"Ah," Obito said, scratching the back of his head. "Sorry, sensei, but I have plans."

"What plans do you have, Obito?" Kakashi asked, looking at at the spiky haired Uchiha.

Obito scowled.

"Noneya business," was his short reply.

"Hmph, you're probably going to do something stupid that breaks some rule and makes everyone annoyed. Oh, I got it. You're going to detonate a stink bomb in middle of the village. Or is it something else, like streaking through the Uchiha compound, maybe?"

Obito turned a bright red, resembling a ripe strawberry.

"Sh-shut up!" He said, his face twisted in an expression of anger.

"Obito, Kakashi, please stop," Rin said, her eyes flicking between the two.

Minato inwardly sighed.

These two were always going arguing.

"I'm doing any of those stupid things, Kakashi!" Obito yelled. "I'm just going to meet somebody, Jeez!"

"Who are you meeting, Obito?" Rin asked, now curious.

"Hm? Oh, just a friend," Obito said, putting his and behind his head and while walking.

"Friend?" Minato questioned.

He never saw Obito out with anyone other than his team. Who could this person be?

"Do we know him?" Minato asked.

"Huh? No you probably don't know her."

Her?

"What you have a girlfriend? Huh, didn't think anyone would go out with you," Kakashi said.

Obito growled.

"Just shut up. She's not my _girlfriend_, when did I say she was?" Obito said, rolling his eyes.

"I'm kind of curious now, Obito," Rin said.

"Well, if you guys are so curious, I'm going over to the training ground to meet her. You wanna, like, come?"

"Sure," Rin said.

"Yeah, why not," Kakashi replied.

"I guess I'll come too, to keep you two from making trouble," Minato said.

"Okay then," Obito said, starting towards the training grounds.

* * *

Shizune was tired, no _exhausted. _

They had been sparring for the last two _hours_. Who wouldn't be tired? Especially when you're up against Guy, who was practically perfect in the art.

Shizune dodged another of Guy's lightning fast kicks, and retaliated with one of her own.

She could feel herself wearing down. She was sweating, her limbs were sore, and the skin on her arms were red from blocking Guy's cement like kicks and punches.

In short, she felt like a hunk of pounded meat.

Shizune aimed a kick at Guy's stomach. Which he, of course, dodged and then moved to attack. But, he didn't hit. Instead he was blocked by Shizune's arms.

She winced in pain.

Jesus, it had even hurt to block now.

Shizune was tempted to tell Guy that this was enough training for now...

No!

She was a damn kunoichi! And she was _determined_ to be a damned _good _one, too. She would not give up! She was _not _weak.

Shizune once again aimed for Guy. He dodged and sent a low kick at Shizune's knees.

In that split second moment she saw an opening.

Shizune aimed her fingers at the pressure point at the top of Guy's shoulder, while jumping over his leg. And hit.

Shizune jumped fully over Guy's body, her back towards him.

Would it work?

Only a second later, she heard Guy collapse.

Shizune whipped around.

"Congrats! Shizune! You have youthfully beaten me!" Guy said, unable to move his body.

Holy Hidden Leaf.

She won! She had actually won! Against Guy, one of the best taijustu specialists of their generation!

She did a little victory dance in her head, then she noticed Guy on the ground.

"Oh! God, Guy are you okay?!"

Just then, a whistle sounded throughout the training grounds.

Shizune snapped her eyes to the direction of the sound.

Standing there were Kakashi Hitake, Rin Nohara, Minato Namikaze, and her idiot best friend, Obito Uchiha.

Said best friend, had a giant goofy grin on his face.

"Wow! That was awesome, Shizune!" Obito yelled, giving her the thumbs up.

"When did you get here?" Shizune questioned, cocking her eyebrow.

"Oh, waaaay before you kicked Guy's butt. In the beginning all we saw where you guys blocking and attacking. Boooring," Obito said.

'I can't believe it. This girl actually beat Guy, not only held her own, beat him! Even I had a hard time beating him in our last spar,' Kakashi thought.

"You held your own with Guy, and managed to defeat him. I'd say that's pretty good," Kakashi said.

"Yes, I was very impressed. The way you attacked Guy's pressure point in his shoulder. Not many people know where it is, let alone think of attacking it," Minato said.

"U-um, thanks," Shizune said, lowering her head a bit. She wasn't used to this attention.

"Oh, I sorry. We haven't introduced ourselves, have we?" Minato asked, smiling slightly. "My name is Minato Namikaze, Obito's sensei."

"Yes. He talks about you all frequently," Shizune said, smiling.

"Really?" Rin asked.

"Yeah, I'm guessing you're Rin Nohara. Dear Obito here talks about you _very _frequently," Shizune said, smirking at Obito.

In return she got a glare.

Rin was completely oblivious.

"It's great to finally meet you," Shizune said, breaking out into her own goofy grin.

"It's good to meet you, too," Rin said, smiling warmly.

"I'm Kakashi Hitake," Kakashi said, waving with one hand.

"Hi, It's nice to meet you, too."

"Kakashi! My eternal rival! I cannot fight you today! Once my body gets over this temporary state, I will continue to train the Youthful Flaming Flower Shizune!" Guy yelled.

…

"Youthful… Flaming… Flower?" Shizune questioned, confused.

Obito snickered.

"Oh, jeez. That nickname is sooo lame, Shizune!" Obito said.

"Sh-shut up," Shizune said, embarrassed.

Obito continued to laugh.

Shizune rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Oh, right. Weren't we supposed to go get some ramen with you uncle?" Obito asked Shizune.

Shizune's eyes widened.

She completely forgot!

"Oh, no!" Shizune said. "We gotta go!"

"What, right now?" Obito asked.

"Yes!" Shizune said. "I gotta go. Obito, if you're coming, hurry."

Shizune turned to Minato, Kakashi, and Rin.

"And, it was very nice to meet you!" She said, flashing them a quick, beaming smile.

Then she ran out of there, Obito at her heels.

"She was nice," Rin said.

"Hm," Kakashi said.

"Yes," Minato said. "Now, why don't we go get something to eat?"

"Yes!" Rin and Kakashi said.

And then they were gone.

…

"W-wait, what about me?!" Guy yelled.

About five minutes later, Shizune realized she left poor Guy on the found at the training grounds. When she went back, she apologized profusely. Obito was laughing the whole time.

**The End**


End file.
